David Beckum (Everybody Wants to Rule the World)
Summary A man grazed by the apocalypse, or more accurately the shitshow that occured after Omni gave a bunch of random people powers, David generally just doesn't give one. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, at least 7-B with Tawrich and Zarich, higher with Murderous Intent. Unknown against humans | 6-B, higher with Murderous Intent, possibly even higher when hated/feared. Unknown against humans | 7-C, higher with Murderous Intent. Unknown against humans | 5-C, higher with Murderous Intent, possible even higher when hated/feared. Unknown against humans | 5-C, higher with Murderous Intent. Unknown against humans | 4-B, higher with Murderous Intent, possibly even higher when hated/feared. Unknown against humans | 4-B, higher with Murderous Intent. Unknown against humans Name: David Beckum Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: 45 Classification: Avenger-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Embodiment of All the World's Evil | Sankishin, God of Destruction, Spirit | Demon, Amalgamation of the Nightmares of all sentient beings | High Ordinal of The Demaxian Empire | High Ordinal of The Demaxian Empire Powers and Abilities: |-|First Set=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Manipulation (Recreated Fuyuki in a world of dreams for Bazett), Time Manipulation (Can create a four-day time loop), Pain Manipulation (Can reflect the pain of his own injuries onto others, inscribing it onto their very soul), Statistics Amplification (Can vastly increase his own abilities so he can fight on par with other Servants, but dies in the process), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Possession, All of Shirou's abilities, Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form (In his true spiritual form, David exists as nothingness), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), likely many other abilities (As a weak Grail, he can still grant wishes, having created Bazett's looping world of dreams in this way) |-|Second Set=All previous to a higher degree in addition to Weapon Mastery, Expert Martial Artist, Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation (With Mind Eater, he brain washed Nu to attack Ragna and Hakumen), Can inflict heavy Soul Damage (Is in possession of an Azure Grimore), Power Bestowal (Gave Meifang additional power and abilities), Statistics Amplification, Empathic Manipulation (Scaling from Meifang), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Gave Meifang ability to create phantom field), Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid; Scaling from Ragna, Mid-Godly with Resurrection; Able to come back after being erased from the timeline by Time Killer), Memory Wiping (By eating memories, works on the likes of Jin), Regeneration Negation (Possibly up to Low-Mid), Precognition (Aware and see through infinite possibilities far better than Takamagahara System, to the point that he saw when, how and where Takamagahara slips while Takamagahara itself doesn't), Chain Manipulation (Ouroboros), Non-Corporeal in Ghost Form (Is nothing more than spiritual entity, he is also able to interact with physical beings while in this form), Resurrection (Via Self-observation, he can solidify his own existence to the timeline), Immortality (Type 3, 4 and 8; he can live by feeding off of other people's hatred and fear), Can exist outside of reality with Ghost, Acausality (Type 1), Empowerment (Grows stronger the more people that fear/hate him), Power Nullification (With Bleu Grimoire and should be able to use basic magic spells like Kazuma), Teleportation (Can teleport to other dimensions and possibilities. Can go to boundary while in a place not connected to the world or kiln), BFR, Magic (Able to use magic spells such as Infinite Corridor, which is able to create a barrier to seal Hakumen and Trinity), Telepathy (Called Kazuma's mind from the boundary), Possession (Able to possess potential new bodies), Portal Creation (Should be able to create portals like his base form), All of Hazama's abilities, Possible Phenomena Intervention (Which grants Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Probability Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Time Manipulation, BFR, Memory Manipulation and Causality Manipulation. He can possibly do this by virtue of being an observer), Resistance to Time, Mind, Probability, Spatial, Information, Memory, Empathic, Causality, Perception, Soul Manipulation, Poison, Paralysis, BFR, Precognition, Transmutation, Existence Erasure and Reality Warping (Able to resist the effects of Phenomena intervention) |-|Nerfed Second Set=Same as the first set in addition to Immortality (Type 1 and 8, Reliant on the concept of Dreams and Nightmares), Flight, Intangibility, Darkness Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Can force people to sleep, as well as prevent people from falling asleep), Dream Manipulation (Can cause nightmares at will and attack and kill people in their dreams, which kills them in real life, made the entire population of the town of Fossbarrow, including animals, experience nightmares), Body Control (Able to extend his limbs and the length of his blades), Soul Manipulation (Can drain souls both from a distance and on contact), Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Magic Nullification (His presence alone passively nullifies magic), Mind Manipulation (Able to inject his consciousness into the minds of others, causing their mind to physically collapse under the mental assault, Made Lux mentally experience a thousand ways to die a slow and painful death), Illusion Creation, Possession, Perception Manipulation (Made Aldo Dayan see his wife, children, and neighbors as shadow monsters that he had to attack and kill to protect himself), Life Manipulation (Can absorb people's life energy both with physical attacks and from a distance), Self-Healing, Damage Boost (Via Umbra Blades and Duskbringer), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Duskbringer, Shroud of Darkness, and Unspeakable Horror), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Unspeakable Horror), Forcefield Creation, Magic and Energy absorption and Negation, Fear Manipulation (Can make his targets experience their most horrible nightmares in real life, and can manifest those fears into entities like himself, Made Magistrate Giselle collapse in terror just by passing through her, Made Lux cold with fear and made her physically experience a fear of drowning just by touching her), Status Effect Inducement (Nearsightedness Via Paranoia), Resistance to Physics Manipulation (David is unbound by the laws of physical reality) |-|Third Set=Second set in addition to Shadow Manipulation, Duplication, Animated Shadow, Intangibility (Via Shadow Manipulation), Body Control (Via Shadow Manipulation), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Blade's Reach), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Shadow Step), Self-Healing, Possession, Telepathy (Rhaast can communicate telepathically with Kayn), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and limited Type 6), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Life Manipulation/Energy Manipulation and Absorption (Both David and Rhaast are able to manipulate Ora as well as drain the Ora of others.), Flight, Duplication (Able to split himself into five copies), Resurrection (Rhaast can resurrect Kayn), Enhanced Senses (David's senses are enhanced to the point that he can sense a robot trying to ambush him while it was invisible and had silenced its movements. Rhaast is able to sense any living beings in the area around him.), Information Analysis (Has quantum level information analysis, as well as the ability to analyze distortion in reality and damage caused by higher spatial dimensions.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation/Possession/Soul Manipulation (Able to constantly resist Rhaast's attempt to take control of his body and mind, even going so far as to completely overpower it at points) |-|Nerfed Third Set=Same as the nerfed second set in addition to Shadow Manipulation, Duplication, Animated Shadow, Intangibility (Via Shadow Manipulation), Body Control (Via Shadow Manipulation), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Blade's Reach), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Shadow Step), Self-Healing, Possession, Telepathy (Rhaast can communicate telepathically with Kayn), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and limited Type 6), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Life Manipulation/Energy Manipulation and Absorption (Both David and Rhaast are able to manipulate Ora as well as drain the Ora of others.), Flight, Duplication (Able to split himself into five copies), Resurrection (Rhaast can resurrect Kayn), Enhanced Senses (David's senses are enhanced to the point that he can sense a robot trying to ambush him while it was invisible and had silenced its movements. Rhaast is able to sense any living beings in the area around him.), Information Analysis (Has quantum level information analysis, as well as the ability to analyze distortion in reality and damage caused by higher spatial dimensions.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation/Possession/Soul Manipulation (Able to constantly resist Rhaast's attempt to take control of his body and mind, even going so far as to completely overpower it at points) |-|Fourth Set=Same as the third set in addition to Flight, Greed Manipulation and Empowerment, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Weapon Creation, Absorption (Can absorb many forms of energy, including magic, and the constructs of other ring wielders. Can absorb his opponents, assimilating their identities into his Orange Light, and his own energy constructs to boost his power), can steal the identities of those he kills and recreate them as Orange Light constructs, Sealing (Sealed the entity of avarice, Ophidian, in his power battery), Longevity, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (His mind is filled with tiny Orange Light constructs that protect him from mental attacks. Those that attack his mind may even be destroyed by these constructs in retaliation) |-|Nerfed Fourth Set=Same as nerfed thired set in addition to Flight, Greed Manipulation and Empowerment, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Weapon Creation, Absorption (Can absorb many forms of energy, including magic, and the constructs of other ring wielders. Can absorb his opponents, assimilating their identities into his Orange Light, and his own energy constructs to boost his power), can steal the identities of those he kills and recreate them as Orange Light constructs, Sealing (Sealed the entity of avarice, Ophidian, in his power battery), Longevity, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (His mind is filled with tiny Orange Light constructs that protect him from mental attacks. Those that attack his mind may even be destroyed by these constructs in retaliation) Attack Potency: Wall level (Claims himself to be the weakest Servant and is weaker than even Bazett, but still much stronger than ordinary humans), at least City level+ with Tawrich and Zarich (Managed to fight against Saber, parrying her strikes with his blades and even catching a slash meant to kill him, though both blades were instantly shattered by a Mana Burst, and he has the skill to hold off most other Servants even if he can't defeat them), higher with Murderous Intent (Boosts his strength past his limits to allow him to temporarily fight on par with a first-class Servant, but it wasn't enough to overpower Saber). Unknown against humans (As All the World's Evil, his knowledge and nature apparently allow him to defeat any human, even a theoretical one superior to Heroic Spirits) | Country level, higher with Murderous Intent, possibly even higher when hated/feared by large amount of people (Able to nearly stomp Base Ragna, should be able to get stronger like his base form). Unknown against humans | Town level (His magic is powerful enough to easily cut through Demacian Steel armor which Mordekaiser couldn't even damage, His nightmare manifestations alone fought Garen and four members of the Dauntless Vanguard into a corner and nearly killed them), higher with Murderous Intent. Unknown against humans | Moon level (Can damage Odyssey Malphite and Odyssey Ziggs), higher with Murderous Intent, possibly even higher when hated/feared by large amount of people. Unknown against humans | Moon level (Can damage Odyssey Malphite and Odyssey Ziggs), higher with Murderous Intent. Unknown against humans | Solar System level (He is considerably stronger than most Green Lanterns and can maintain his Orange Lantern Corps even when separated from his power battery, and by drawing them in and absorbing them, he can boost his power to 100,000%. His constructs can fight against and restrain Green Lanterns such as John Stewart and Hal Jordan), higher with Murderous Intent, possibly even higher when hated/feared by large amount of people. Unknown against humans |'Solar System level', higher with Murderous Intent. Unknown against humans Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with a casual Saber, striking three or four times for each of her attacks), higher with Murderous Intent (Boosts his speed past its limits, apparently increasing it a hundredfold times or more in his fight with Saber, but was still ultimately outpaced) | Sub-Relativistic with Relativistic reactions/combat speed (Comparable to Ragna and Hakumen), higher with Murderous Intent | Massively Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with champions like Kled and Garen as well as close-range lightning/light-based attacks), higher with Murderous Intent | Sub-Relativistic with Relativistic reactions/combat speed, higher with Murderous Intent | Massively Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed, higher with Murderous Intent | Massively FTL+ (Comparable in speed to Green Lanterns, such as Kyle Rayner), higher with Murderous Intent Lifting Strength: Unknown | Likely Class M (No weaker than Jin or Ragna, who can match Iron Tager's displays of lifting strength) | At least Peak Human | Likely Class M | At least Peak Human | Multi-Stellar (Should at the very least be comparable to Green Lanterns such as John Stewart, who can move around the mass of an entire solar system, or Hal Jordan, who can create constructs that are capable of physically restraining beings that rival Kryptonians in raw strength) | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Wall Class, at least City Class+ with Tawrich and Zarich, higher with Murderous Intent. Unknown against humans | Country Class, higher with Murderous Intent. Unknown against humans | Town Class, higher with Murderous Intent. Unknown against humans | Moon Class, higher with Murderous Intent. Unknown against humans | Solar System Class, higher with Murderous Intent. Unknown against humans | Solar System Class, higher with Murderous Intent. Unknown against humans Durability: Wall level | Country Class | Town level | Moon Level | Solar System Level | Solar System Level Stamina: Superhuman. While above a human's endurance, he can't last long against Servants and will eventually fall to exhaustion, struggling against his own limits to fight against a casual Saber within a short span of time | Infinite | Superhuman | Infinite | Superhuman | Infinite | Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, at least Kilometers with Reality Warping (Recreated all of Fuyuki in a world of dreams, looping time in it every four days) | Extended melee range, at least Kilometers with Reality Warping. Unknown with his chain (Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros is stated as being on a chain of infinite length) | Same as the first set, Extended Melee Range with Umbra Blades, at least Kilometers with Reality Warping and ranged powers. Unknown within the Dream Realm | Same as the second set, Extended melee range, Dozens of meters with shadow manipulation | Planetary, Galactic via Telepathy | Same as the nerfed second set, Extended melee range, Dozens of meters with shadow manipulation | Planetary, Galactic via Telepathy | Same as the third set, Interstellar | Same as the nerfed third set, Interstellar Standard Equipment: Tawrich and Zawrich | Same as before in addition to many knives, and his Nox Nyctores, Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros | Tawrich and Zawrich, Umbra Blades | Same as the second set, Rhaast (Darkin Scythe) | Same as the nerfed second sey, Rhaast (Darkin Scythe) | Same as the third set, is orange power ring and power battery | Same as the nerfed third set, his orange power ring and power battery Intelligence: David has instinctual knowledge on humans that makes him comparable in killing ability to Primate Murder and ORT, but he's lacking in skill and knowledge when it comes to other things, claiming that even his own Master surpasses him in fighting ability. He can still fight defensively with incredible skill, capable of lasting for a long period of time even when fighting against a group of far superior enemies. | Extraordinary Genius, as, in addition to his previously gained knowledge, he was able to foil a nigh-omniscient supercomputer and is one of the brains behind the major events of virtually everything in the BlazBlue reality, such as having a hand in forming both the NOL and Sector 7 and playing both sides against each other, manipulating Trinity into freeing him from Nine's Mind Eater spell, and then killing them both, and being the one ultimately responsible for the Prime Field War, which allowed him to break free of the Susano'o Unit that at the time was binding him to the Master Unit. | High (In addition to Avenger's knowledge, he has thousands of years of experience and is highly skilled at manipulating his target's mind, analyzing them and discovering their worst fears near instantly) | Extraordinary Genius (Possesses the combine knowledge of Avenger, Yūki Terumi and Odyssey Kayn) | High (Possesses the combine knowledge of Avenger, Nocturne and Odyssey Kayn) | Extraordinary Genius | High Weaknesses: David must remain alive and conscious to use Verg Avesta and it can only be used on a single target. In addition, because he must be lethally injured to be able to effectively use it on other Servants, it is usually useless without someone to back him up and will result in his death. Using Murderous Intent will vastly increase his capabilities, but will also ultimately kill him in the process. | All previous in addition to His power is dependent on the hate and fear felt towards him. As such, he will be weaker if his opponent doesn't hate/fear him, and drastically so if no one does. | Same as the first set | Same as second set | Same as nerfed second set | Same as the third set, although significantly less greedy and paranoid than Larfleeze, he can still let it get to him at times, he cannot absorb Violet or Blue energy | same as the nerfed third set, although significantly less greedy and paranoid than Larfleeze, he can still let it get to him at times, he cannot absorb Violet or Blue energy Key: First Power Set (Angra Mainyu) | Second Power Set (Yūki Terumi) | Nerfed Second Power Set (Nocturne) | Third Power Set (Odyssey Kayn) | Nerfed Third Power Set | Fourth Power Set (Larfleeze) | Nerfed Fourth Power Set Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: